Raphael Ascending
by WhoAmI659
Summary: TMNT/Jupiter Ascending AU: Leonardo should have known when Entitled Karai had sent him on this mission, it would be different. As if dealing with a hot-headed bad boy such as Raphael wasn't bad enough, he'd gone ahead and grown loyal to the damn turtle. Now if only Leo could keep him alive, ignore Raph's sudden attention, and return to the Legion - he'd be good. Tcest: LeoxRaph.
1. Mutant Donation

**A/N: So after watching Jupiter Ascending, I couldn't help but start to wonder what would happen if I mixed it up with the turtles instead. I have no idea why, and no real way to justify myself concerning this series, but oh well. So, to be clear, this is just a little something that popped up in time to distract me from working on _Blindsided to a Dark Desire._ Of course I'm still working on that fic, but I decided that I'll work on this as a little fun side project as well. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

 **Warnings:** **This will contain foul language, smut, and T-Cest. If you do not agree with any of these themes, I'd advise you to leave now. Otherwise, I don't really care. I warned you, so it's not my fault that you decided to burn your retinas with such delicious writing. ;)**

* * *

Lies are often times a necessity for me. They hold a certain source of meaning - of belief and perhaps hope. Sounds kinda sappy, but honestly, lies are sometimes the only reason that I manage to get myself out of bed. Because the truth of the matter is; I don't belong here. Being a walking, talking giant turtle doesn't even really have anything to do with it. It's merely the restless feeling of knowing that there is more out there for me. I just don't know what it is yet. So I lie to myself day after day, and pretend that I have some sort of chalked up idea of where I'm supposed to go; what I am supposed to do.

I lie and tell myself that one day I'll come across something so profound that I'll actually end up happy.

I lie to myself and say that one day I'll get that forever someone.

I even lie to myself and pretend that this is all just one whacked up dream.

They're all just empty lies of course, but they tend to do the trick - most of the time.

"Raph, Raph, Raph, Raaa _aaph_!" I jolted upward in alarm and managed to smack my head against the front bumper of the car I was working under. Now, if only the truth concerning Casey were a lie, then my life would be so much easier.

"Shit, that fuckin' hurt. What the hell Case!?" I growled out angrily as I tried to rub the throbbing ache away from my forehead. Dammit, now I'ma have to smooth out those dents and give it some fresh paint. Rolling out from under the transmission, I sat up slowly and threw a glare the bonehead's way. Normally he'd cower and run for his life once he knew that I was angry, but in his haste to talk he managed to trip over the rolling tool rack he had left on the floor almost two hours ago; so much for his little thirty minute break.

He yelped out in surprise and caught himself on the low bench - inches away from landing face first in a bucket of some oil. _Lucky bastard._

I smirked as he finally took full note of my expression. He cringed slightly in apprehension and retreated a coupl'a steps back as he rethought his approach. Casey hesitated a moment in thought as I continued to glower at him; wiping the grease of my fingers along the top of my jeans as I gave him a chance to be smart for once. He rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat and opening his mouth. Nope, he was still the dumb nimrod I'd grown up with. I shook my head slightly in mock disappointment. Then just as quickly he snapped his yapper shut and swiped at his upper lip with his tongue. Damn those nervous twitches. Was he really gonna keep me waitin' all day?

"Spit it out Case, I ain't got all day," I grouched with a hasty wave toward all the vehicles lined up in the garage. The car I was working on moments before was one of five that we were supposed to be finished before the end of the day. In fact, if Case could stop fooling around and get on with it I could put him to work, and be done early enough to get to a head start on the Porsche waiting in the other garage. The faster it was done, the better, cause the owner of that particular sleek beast was a big hitter; happy customer meant more dough and more dough meant more freedom. Plus, if I got my work done like I was hoping, then that meant I'd be free to go to Angel's party this weekend. Word on the street was that it was goin' to be wild one; there was even talk of a back street fight happening, and the chance to bust some heads sounded like heaven right now.

"Dude, we've hit the jackpot. Like, a literal gold mine," Case exclaimed with gusto, forgetting all about my anger in the moment of his excitement. I arched a nonexistent brow at him and shook my head in exasperation. _Here we go again_.

"That's what you said last time genius. 'Member how that went? Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather avoid havin' to need April run on over to the pharmacy," I threw a semi-clean rag at him and sat back on my red mechanic creeper; trying to settle the bulk of my shell into the custom made groove comfortably.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you have delicate reptilian skin? Besides, we made one-hundred and fifty bucks from that. Totally worth it."

"Well, next time we'll use _your_ face and see if you still think so. Now get back to work Bonehead. That one ov'r there needs an oil change," I directed with a wave of my wrench. Casey scowled at me and crossed his arms over his chest. I ignored him and rolled back into my previous position.

"Raph, I'm serious," Casey huffed with a small whine befitting a small child.

"So am I," I popped my head out from under the car once again and pointed to the SUV dutifully waiting in the corner.

"Right now, that thing ov'r there is our goldmine. So start earnin' your keep," I left him with that and began to search for where I'd left off before I'd been interrupted.

A hand wrapped around my ankle and yanked me out from under the hood before I could even begin working again. One moment I was looking under the hood of a vehicle, the next I was back to staring at his fugly face.

"What the hell is your problem Casey!" I yelled as he let go of me.

"You're not listening to me Raph. The pay's great. We could even start hiring someone else to take on more cars. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

I scowled at him but I couldn't deny that an extra hand around here sounded nice; Especially when the two of us were forced to shoulder a minimum of thirteen vehicles each week.

"Yeah, well, if it's so easy then why you askin' for my help?" I glared at him in suspicion.

"Ahhh, _damn._ Good question there bro," he scratched the back of his head and scuffed the toe of his boot along the cement floor, "turns out, that there's a brood out there who'd pay real good money to get some juice from a guy. Weird, I know but - Believe me, I'd do it if I could - but I kinda don't fit the 'standards'. The client's, ummm, wantin' someone... with more," he flexed his muscles in a sad attempt of visual explanation," well, ya know... big, bad, _maybe_ being a little bit turtle has somethin' to do with it? Aaaand, of course, that's ya."

Confusion wrapped around my head for a single moment before understanding hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hell no Casey! You ain't gonna use my balls to make it rain money," I snarled with a balled fist.

"Awww, come'on man. Think of the five grand. It's for a good cause," Casey actually fuckin' got on his knees and slapped his hands together in a begging motion, "you'd finally be able to get those overgrown forks you've been wantin'."

"They're called Sais dimwit, and -" I shook my head and glared at the cars lined up behind me. Shoulda never told Casey about that. Dammit, I did want them; more bad than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. It was said that my mom adored Japan; talked about moving there on the days my dad was at his worst. She'd even taken up ninjutsu during her free time, and her weapon of choice? The Sai. I'd gotten so curious that I'd struck up a deal with a neighbouring Dojo; free mechanical repairs for free lessons. After I held those wooden Sai in my hands for the first time it just kinda felt right. Soon the whole thing kinda stuck with me, and I'd gotten real good, real fast. Now it was high time to work with the real deal which, of course, required that it come out of my own pocket.

O'course not everyone agreed with my hobby. It drove my folks crazy after they found out what I was doing and started to don the mask. They called it the Jone's curse for hot-heads. I didn't care, and I kinda thought it was real cool that my mom was a little spitfire herself; anyhow, that's where she got the courage to finally leave the son'a bitch that tricked her into marrying him. I think she would'a been proud to see me takin' an interest in somethin' that she found important; delving into roots that I had no real inkling of in the first place.

"So you're tellin' me, that someone out there is lookin' for the sperm of a mutated turtle?" I demanded waving my tool around for emphasis. I knew that mutants were becoming more accepted by society with each new year, but this still sounded a little too far fetched to be true. Who'd intentionally want their child to be a mutant?

Casey gave me a crooked grin and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do you think the pays so good? Apparently turtles are rare."

"Fuckin' shit Case," I threw down my own rag and took a stand, "Where do I sign up?"


	2. The Mission

**This chapter gave me trouble, but oh well. It's just for fun, right? ;)**

* * *

Leonardo's nostrils suddenly flared in agitation as a man sorely unbalanced stumbled before him. It seemed as if the populace of Terra firma had nothing better to do than consume such inebriating spirits. Drunkards, and addicts swarmed the place like little pests, and he had come to find it irritating. His Legion had never divulged in such intoxicating methods unless there was a celebratory cause behind it. There was no time to divulge in such actions otherwise. However, it seemed as if Terrans had taken to the idea of life being nothing more than an act of consumption to heart. They had little regard for what lied beyond their own solar system; distracting themselves with little problems that would amount to nothing but their own demise.

What honor did these people bring to their ancestor's? Leonardo shook his head to himself. It seemed so mundane when compared to the horrors he had faced in his past. These people were too underdeveloped as a society to even begin to understand what he knew. He supposed that in a way they were somewhat fortunate. The drunkard wandered ever closer, and he had to fight from falling back to pure instinct; to doing what it was that he was born to do. The stench that wafted from the stranger's breath and body was enough to make his lips curl and for a growl to rumble deep within his chest.

 _Stupid man._

A low snarl and a flash of his canines did quick work of sending the drunkard scurrying across the street; mumbling nonsense about demons and fallen angels. Leonardo smirked. The poor bastard didn't even know the half of it.

The sounds of the city grew less intense the farther he walked. He was close in completing what he was sent out here to do, and the familiar feel of adrenaline and excitement coursing through his body had him on edge. He knew that others were after his target, and that meant he'd have to tread carefully or else this mission would be a fail. His employer would be none too happy, and that was something he could not afford.

He scowled to himself as he thought of the events that took place in order for him to be where he was. The fact that she had even bothered to show up in person was a surprise for him. As soon as he felt her familiar presence lingering near, he couldn't help but recall all the history that lied between them. A part of him ached at seeing her, and he hated himself for that; for not being able to fully forget.

Old friends reinvented.

Lost love harbored.

It was a past that he'd rather shy away from, but at the time he was able to do nothing but push it to the back of his mind and make her visit somewhat worthwhile. There was no doubt that the circumstance which had presented itself was personal for him. Higher power had already been known to fuck around with him, therefore it was safe to say that Leonardo had a certain distaste for Entitled in general. Yet he couldn't deny that it felt liberating to be free from the confines of his prison cell - even if it was at the hands of such false deity. A man of his temperament and personality would go stir crazy after a week in that jail, and he could tell once the others started avoiding him that it was high time to try and get out. Still, before he could conjure up a suitable escape plan - the _princess_ had arrived.

When Karia had approached him concerning this mission, he had thought nothing of it except of what she was offering, and what he could gain. He did well to hide the bubbling torment of emotions that welled within him at seeing her for the first time in years. It was truth that they were old childhood friends - once having been mistaken as equals instead of Mistress and pet bodyguard - but that did nothing to keep him at ease. He knew that there was a darkness in her that he could not trust. Not after she had thrown him away to be used and sold like trash. It was only by luck that he ended up in the Legion after her boredom had prompted her to dismiss him so easily. He already knew that she wasn't there to help him out as an old friend. She was there to use him in order to garner what she wanted.

Her proposal was not a gracious act grounded upon their past affiliation. It was merely political for her, and she always knew how to get him to do her bidding without making it seem like she was being manipulative. She knew that in his eyes, this was a way to get back in the good graces of Usagi and repay his Commander the debt he owed. She knew that he would ultimately say yes after she used his guilt against him. He hated that she was right, because this mission - if it were completed without a hitch - guaranteed the return of their wings, as well as a reinstatement back within the ranks of the Legion. Everyone saw him as a mindless beast - hungry for the hunt and being no more than the splice of an assassin he was bred to be. However, they overlooked the fact that he was someone who had his own set of codes to live by. One in particular prompted that he do anything to bring that honor and respect back to his Commanding officer. It was the least he could do after all; Usagi had already sacrificed much to keep Leonardo from death.

However, hours after immersing himself among-st the human populace to try and track down his target, he couldn't help but question the particular importance of the man he was sent to bring back. Human's seemed to be weak and fragile little things; their logic obscured and survival instincts duly honed. Though they maintained a certain value in the black market trade, there was a limit as to which qualities could catch the eye of a high ranking Saki member. There were plenty of different species that were rare and extremely valuable concerning their skill set or knowledge, yet Terrans were rarely considered to have such attributes.

An uneasy feeling had begun to fill him as he continued to follow his leads; staking out various federal buildings and breaking into high security facilities in order to gain information. It didn't take long to dig up the records of one - Raphael Jones. At first it surprised him that he was in fact, _not_ human, but rather a terrapin; mutants as they liked to call them in Earthly terminology.

He couldn't help but be intrigued by this new-found information. Leonardo knew how rare this particular species were, and he hadn't expected to come across another so soon in his life. Was this the reason Karai was so desperate to have him? She wished to have a terrapin for her ever growing exhibit? Yet, that didn't make sense. For if that were the case then she would have just taken Leonardo. She certainly would have enjoyed his humiliation much more than some other random novice. There had to be more to this than what Leonardo was willing to comprehend at the moment. Other than his species, Raphael was particularly 'normal'. The turtle had come from a poor background and a drunk father. His mother had been killed during a gang shoot out and had left her son in the hands of her adopted sister. The boy had then been raised alongside his cousin - Casey Jones.

There was nothing particularly special about Raphael; average test scores, foul temperament, solo act, and total bad boy persona all wrapped into one. He sounded just like any of the other rogue youngsters running with the local Brooklyn street gangs. Yet, that didn't mean that there was something he was missing about this particular target; a certain truth that couldn't be found on mere paper. Somehow the Saki family knew, and that made this all the more interesting, as well as perplexing. His head had begun to ache with the oppressive weight of questions building within and he released a silent sigh.

Leonardo flipped up the collar of his leather coat and clenched his jaw. It didn't matter if this whole operation didn't sit right with him anyhow. He couldn't do anything about it even if he had wanted to. Nothing was more important than getting this done so he may right the wrongs he had committed; he still had Usagi to think about. Whatever Karai did with the terrapin was none of his concern, and he wasn't about to lose everything he had going for him merely because he had grown curious. Hunkering down in his coat he finally decided to stop ignoring the band of hunters who had been trailing him from behind. Their boisterous movements were beginning to grate on his nerves.

Without a second thought he turned into a dark alleyway and quickly melted into the shadows. A deep breath and he could feel himself relaxing for the first time in months. Darkness shrouded him like a dear old friend, and the adrenaline rushing through him had Leonardo feeling giddy with relief. Crouching low, he waited patiently for them to arrive - Katana already firmly in hand.

"Yo Hun, I think he went that'a way," a low voice whispered excitedly. Leonardo couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Poor things, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. He'd been dying to get out and stretch his legs, but nothing would compare to the feeling of finally letting lose; listening to his Katana whistle through the air before delving into compliant flesh. Leonardo allowed himself a feral grin and by their sudden shouts he knew that they had found him. Leonardo didn't care though, they were doomed the moment they laid their eyes on him.


	3. Speed Demon

**A/N:** I've got nothing, other than the fact that I've never worked on a motorcycle in my life. ;P

* * *

 _Sometimes I can't help but hate my life._

"I swear to god Casey, if you start tryin' to give my balls a pep talk again, then you'll find yourself missin' on'a your own," I snarled angrily before Case could utter another stupid ass word to my groin.

"Aw, come on man. You gotta admit, your boys are a lil' rusty," he'd quirked his mouth in a semblance of a grin and that just made my anger all the more real. He did _not_ just fuckin' go there.

Just because I hadn't had time to hit the club's like I used to, did _not_ mean I was outta practice. Rusty my ass. _Rusty_ did not get you five grand that's for sure. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? He was the one to approach me about this; got me tangled in this weird mess of sorts. He should be acting grateful 'stead of being a pain in the ass. A sudden thought occurred to me, and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Was lil' ol' Case _jealous_? Heh, who woulda thunk it?

I lifted my keys from the table and hooked a finger through the key ring. Taking a cocky stance I idly swung the keys around my finger a coupl'a times. I leaned in close to his face and gave him a feral grin; the hula-hoop motion of my keys came to an abrupt stop with a single snap of my wrist.

"Funny, comin' from a guy who ain't even upgraded from his own hand yet. Don't blame April for not helpin you out - at all - in that department, that's for sure," I leaned back and watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across the dumbbell's face. The glare he had settled on didn't do nothin' to diminish the full blown smirk creepin' across my face. Revenge could very well be a bitch.

"What're tryin' to say? No - just no. Stop. I - April - she's just - Shit, what the fuck man!? Mind your own business _Raphael_ ," I rolled my eyes and casually pushed his angry face away from me with my right hand.

"Says the guy who's wantin' me to get it on with a plastic cup," a small noise of discomfort rose outta the back of my throat with that weird statement, "now, will you excuse me _Oprah Winfrey_ , cause I gotta head on over to the clinic that's in'tha middle'a nowhere. Hopefully that'll give you enough time to grow some brains and formulate a decent comeback."

Without another word I walked out the front door; Casey's sputtering yells grew muffled by the second. No matter the vigilante persona Casey argued he was, he'd sometimes act nothing more than a petulant child. It was annoying at times, and there were moments I questioned whether April really was the sane one - considering that she was still dating the shell head.

Lifting the door of a smaller shed wedged between the two main garages - I was greeted by a most beautiful sight. There she stood - my pride and jewel; proud and beggin' to be ridden long and hard.

"How's my baby girl doin'?" I husked before I sauntered closer and ran a hand over her leather seat; so soft and firm to the touch. Damn, I'd miss'd the Shell-cycle more than I'd initially realized.

I could still remember the day that Casey had rolled her in; rusted steel and all. At that time she had been bulky and heavy - barely getting past a decent enough speed to be considered legal on the road. Casey had jokingly called it the Shell-cycle in comparison to, well, a _turtle_ \- which, heh, talkin' turtle right here. Sometimes Case thought he was a fuckin' genius. After a while the nickname weirdly kinda stuck. It was unique for sure, and I happened to be a sucker for that kinda stuff.

So after I had gotten a feel for what she had to offer, I went straight to work and didn't let Casey anywhere damn near her. I'd spent a good part of two months tryin' to get her back together so she could run smoothly. Another month and a half had me givin' her a deeply thorough makeover concerning the bodywork. Then there was those three other weeks that I'd spent making some final minor tweaks and adjustments.

She was far from being the rust bucket she had once been, considering that she had been updated with a six-cylinder engine that sported a single camshaft and a hell of a good torque. Now she was a lean and mean, fightin' machine, with gold highlights that accentuated the deep red of her body. I had let out a thoughtful hum as the memory of those particular nights ran through my mind; the smell of grease and metal thick in the air as it created a cocoon of peace and contentment. Once I was finished I'd molded her into a sleek musculature build; hardy enough to withstand the strain of my structure and swift enough to make anyone who dare rode her lose all breath in their lungs.

All those late nights had definitely paid off, and she soon became the most coveted eye candy to roam the streets. Havin' been inspired by the Japanese culture, I'd carefully added a small inscription of Japanese characters, that easily flowed into the body of a snarling dragon, along the side fairing. Her whole new physique spoke of adrenaline ridden freedom and fun. She was definitely a gorgeous beast.

I traced a thumb over the head of the beast and gave a silent sigh as a small ache bloomed in my chest. Sometimes it was hard knowing that you were virtually alone on this world, no matter how many people accepted you. It just wasn't the same. I never stayed at the Dojo long enough to hang out with the other students that held an interest in ninjutsu like I was. My family refused to immerse themselves in the world of ninja. They'd deemed that having a mutant ninja turtle was enough craziness anyhow.

I shook away those troublesome thoughts before I walked on over to the shelving unit along the left wall. Who cared about what they thought? It wasn't like it was hurtin' anyone. MY gut clenched at the sentiment. With practiced ease I flipped on the badass helmet that April had gotten me as a gift, before swiping my leather jacket. After I slipped on my custom crafted biker gloves, I eagerly took a seat on the back of my Cycle, and released a hum of content.

"Daddy missed you," I sighed out nostalgically. She was solid and strong beneath me, and the roar she gave once I turned her on was like drug; sending a shiver down my spine and causing my heart to beat faster from the sudden dose of adrenaline. I flipped up her kickstand and revved the engine for good measure before carving down the driveway.

Little did I realize that this may have been the last time I'd see Casey or my home again. Turtle luck true to form - as always.


	4. Dangerous

**A/N:** Thank's for your interest everyone! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it. Forewarning, this is just the beginning. Things will get even more interesting (hopefully) as we continue. ;P

* * *

Striking electric blue flashed through the dark corners of the alley as this ghost of a being continued to scout the area; a hunter waiting for the presence of their prey. The hypnotic orbs peered through the dense blanket of shadow in stoic immobility and with seemingly deadly intentions. The shimmer of icily erotic azure steadily grew closer to the edge of light and his lithe silhouette became ever the more visible. Cocking his head to the side, his posture stiffened in preparation, and the hunter's eyes quickly shifted to a white film of intense concentration.

 _Finally_. Raphael was steadily growing closer. Leonardo could smell it in the air; a heady scent of grease, metal, sweat and heat. It was the same scent he'd pulled from the agreement papers he'd scrounged together after breaking into the old office building. The knowledge that his target was this close would have been more appealing to him had it not been for the fact that _certain_ unwanted guests were here as well.

The mere thought of them sent a shiver of irritation through him. Their presence spoke of Shredder's own interest in Raphael; all of which did not bode well for Leonardo. These were high ranking assassin and their loyalty and skills did not come cheap. The Purple-Dragon bounty hunters he had come across beforehand were playthings compared to this lethal group - Foot Elite; a rarely seen yet very powerful branch of assassin that had trained to go beyond their own limitations.

Shredder seemed to provide something of greater worth for them to remain under his command for so long. The Shredder was known to be a cruel Master, yet it seemed that he maintained a particular form of respect from and _for_ these warriors. Perhaps it was this rare affiliation that kept them by his side, or perhaps they had been given certain wealth that could not be exceeded by any other interested party. Then again it could be the fact that any other client who'd wished to hire them would mysteriously vanish; by Shredder's instruction no doubt.

The sudden crack of a motorcycle turning into the Sperm Bank's entrance alerted him to Raphael's final presence. A streak of red and green raced past him and Leonardo immediately shrank back into the shadows as he took his first look at the target; trying to glean some insight as to why this particular Terran was coveted by such high power.

Raphael was definitely on the larger side; his shell a thick montage of cracks and well worn grooves. It was a testament to his stubborn personality and masochistic attitude. He seemed to be the kind of turtle that initiated fights due to his conceited belief that he would remain otherwise unscathed; typical adrenaline junkie. Leonardo knew the type fairly well and it was safe to say that he wasn't overly eager to deal with such a nuisance.

Leonardo grimaced to himself as he took in the full physique of this turtle. Every movement managed to elicit the flex of muscle lining his body; emphasizing the broadness of his stature and endurance of strength. It would take more than a single butt to the head to throw Raphael off his game. This turtle's robustness was one to reckon with and would make things undeniably tricky. It was easy enough to discern that Leonardo would not be able to overpower him by mere strength alone, therefore other strategies would have to come into play.

Raphael cut the engine to his bike, and silence reigned once more; properly accentuating the chaos that would ensue soon enough. The flitting waver of shadowed movements caught his eye, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge them at the moment; he'd have to deal with them soon enough as it was. Instead Leonardo chose to lean against the opposite building, with a laziness that proved to be deceiving, before he continued his silent observation. Raphael wore nothing fancy, and the leather riding jacket he'd donned was snug enough to make him look intimidating without even really trying. Dark jeans accompanied a pair of black boots; screaming the whole bad boy persona Leonardo thought Raphael was trying to go for.

The unsuspecting turtle proceeded to take off his helmet, and Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he took a quick moment to memorize Raphael's facial features. After taking into account what he'd seen already, it was more than likely that he would have no trouble keeping note of where Raphael went. After all one should know a turtle if one is a turtle. Leonardo allowed himself a humorless smirk; mirth really wasn't in his vocabulary - if at all.

However, habit had him cataloging personal possessions and identifying marks for later retrieval. It had always come in handy when tracking down targets that tried to go into hiding; desperately trying to obscure their features enough to pass off as someone else. Little did they realize that Leonardo always found what he was looking for. He had this unerring habit of always getting what he wanted. It was this skill that had made his services coveted back before the incident occurred. A sudden weight seemed to settle over his shoulders and Leonardo angrily refused to allow those thoughts to cloud his mind. Instead, he refocused his efforts back on his current target.

Raphael was a dark hue of forest green; the color somehow adding to his intimidation factor and looming presence. His arms and plastron mimicked the theme of his shell -considering the amount of visible scars that lined their surface; proving that he was a fighter by heart. His height surpassed Leonardo's by a few inches - and by the amount of bulk lining his body - had a couple pounds on him as well.

Then Raphael finally took off his helmet, allowing Leonardo an un-obscured view of his facial features. He hadn't know what he was expecting to find really. Perhaps a hideous expression with a single lazy eye, or a severe lack of teeth. None of these things were true of course, but he was somewhat intrigued to find the terrapins features to almost be - handsome; at least handsome enough for a mutant turtle.

A red mask was fitted about the upper half of Raphael's face, yet that did nothing to hide the strength in his expression or musculature of his jaw. The mask seemed to even highlight the golden glow of his eyes. Further inspection showed that his face wasn't free from scaring either. A single stretch of marred flesh rose up from the corner of his mouth; leading to the toothpick that rolled aimlessly around Raphael's mouth.

A sudden shift in stance allowed Leonardo to make out the tail end of a tattoo curling about the edge of Raphael's Adam's apple; the dark ink flexing and flowing with each reflexive move his throat made. Raphael turned away from his bike and effectively hid the rest of the body art before Leonardo could make any sense of it.

However this movement revealed another decorative side of Raphael's appearance, and Leonardo's gaze immediately caught the sight of something shiny. A set of four silver rings interlaced with a blood red were hooked about the helix of Raphael's ear; a single metallic stud at the lobe finished off the look.

The unique style matched a heavier chain that carried a peculiar pendant along the hollow of his throat. It was a small recreation of an empty silver shell of a turtle which seemed to be used as a crude sheath for a single dagger; thin teardrop rubies creating an illusion of blood along the blade. Fingers suddenly obscured the sight of such an intricate design before they deftly worked to pop the chain safely under a muscle shirt.

The forest green Terrapin suddenly swung his gaze in the direction of Leonardo and he quickly dropped into a low squat. Leonardo held his breath at the distinct severity of those golden irises; fingers twitching as a flutter of unease swept through his gut. As soon as the other turtle's attention reverted elsewhere, Leonardo relaxed and comfortably leaned his weight against the knuckles braced against concrete.

Leonardo's gaze flickered back upwards in slight curiosity. Normally he didn't take note of his targets other than how difficult they may be to bring in, yet there was something about this Terran that was different from the others - besides the fact that he was a mutant turtle of course.

No, this 'difference' was something else all together. Another sense of unease swept through him and this time it had nothing to do with the Elite lurking nearby. In all his years of service, Leonardo had come realize that sometimes different was dangerous; unpredictable and deadly. However, this notion did nothing to deter him from his mission. Nostrils flaring, and eyes narrowed in determination, Leonardo prepared himself for the oncoming blood shed.


	5. Fonzie Stoneman

**A/N: Slightly naughty XP**

* * *

 _Fonzie Stoneman._

I glared down at the name scrawled upon the label of my collection cup with a flourish. The letters looped into each other with wide swoops and a feminine lilt - mocking me with it's red, bold color. It would have been admirable penmanship if it hadn't invoked a feeling of barely tinged amusement and annoyance. I let out a humourless chuckle as memories of _Happy Days_ flitted through my mind. Jackass Jones at it again.

 _Fonzie fuckin' Stoneman. Correction - wannabe jokester jackass Jones._

Figures Casey would pull this kinda crap. He probably thought he was some kinda fuckin' genius, cause everyone here apparently understood the first name reference to the show and couldn't stop shooting me amused glances. In truth Jones was dumber than a fly, cause no my parents weren't gosh darn fans of the show, and good guess, but it _definitely_ wasn't what I called my dick behind closed doors. Damn, these women were persistent. It was just question after question, and their attempts at flirting were more disturbing than enduring. Someone had even pointed a finger at me and made some bizarre sound effect - as if I was gonna freeze up and play along - geesh. Casey better have enjoyed his shit and giggles while he could, cause after this was over, there'd be nothing left to laugh about.

I shook my head and shifted my gaze over to the wad of magazines they had shoved in my hands as parting gifts. I scowled at the photoshopped image of a woman wearing a skimpy bunny outfit; long white ears being tugged down to cover the model's airbrushed tits. Instead of sending a jolt of desire through me like it would for most men, I felt utterly repulsed by it. Now, I'm the kinda guy who'd be up for pretty much anything, whether it was alien, human, or both. I mean, come on, giant talkin' turtle right here, but I drew the line at fuckin' hairballs with overgrown antennas. Long story short, after meeting a couple of them fuzzballs in the dojo I wasn't very fond of their asswipe personalities. With an obnoxious, and holier than thou attitude they had earned a slot right next to cockroaches in my file of dislikes. I'd give them props for serving as decent 'nough punchin' bags though; just soft enough to keep my knuckles from cracking wide open, yet resilient enough to keep up a decent fight. My lips twitched in slight amusement at that thought, before I tossed the cheap porno magazines aside and diverted my attention elsewhere.

Shifting the plastic container from hand to hand I allowed a quick moment for an overall sweep of the room. It was average in size with a small sink, posters of buckass naked women, and a basic T.V. setup. There was even one poster with some naughty motivational junk on it like " _Mutant and Proud"_. What the fuck? Last I checked, this wasn't some random, mutant activist show. Talk about disturbing.

 _Five grand. Just think of the money. Don't think about the fact that there'll be some kid you'll never meet, running around with your genes. Definitely don't think of that poster. No thinking, just do it, grab the money and then go back to life as you know it._

I shrugged off my coat and rolled my shoulders. Yeah, good plan. In and out. Finish the deed and no one would be none the wiser. People did it all the time anyhow, so it really wasn't a big deal. Right? Oh, fuck it, too late to back out now.

 _Alright. I got this. Just... think naughty thoughts. Should be easy enough._

I blinked at the cup and tried to settle into that familiar haze that preceded my usual private sessions. I urged my mind to get nasty and creative. The heat of another body... tongue scraping over flesh... teeth digging into skin... the sound of - I glanced down.

I groaned in frustration as a winky face mocked me with it's seemingly playful expression. I huffed out a curse under my breathe as I leaned forward to spin the cup around to hide the added emoji from view. Who added a winky face on a sperm cup anyhow? I scrubbed my face with the palms of my hands and groaned.

So pure imagination wasn't gonna cut it. Perhaps something visual? I moved over to the stash of videos and shifted through a few of the disks. There were plenty with the whole naughty cop scenario. A few even had the usual plumber fiasco going on. Not surprisingly there was a dvd that brought a whole new meaning to fast and furious.

I threw the useless things away and practically threw myself in the single chair that occupied the room. There had to be _something_ that would help. I rolled my eyes around the room lazily - looking for anything that could prove to be useful. Posters. Vibrators. Cock Rings? I released a sigh. I had to do something. I couldn't go back home and tell Case what? Sorry man, the mood just wasn't right? Fuck no. Knowing him he'd just use it to tease me and my "rusty" boys. I threw my head back and growled out a low huff of did I ever agree to this?

I grimaced to myself and allowed my head to loll to the side. A flash of green caught my eye and I paused. Something about it… Straightening and leaning forward I sifted through the stack of paper that I had tossed aside earlier. Pushing aside the thick pages of pony play and swimsuit edition I gave pause as the cover became fully visible. I arched a nonexistent brow in thought as I lifted up a magazine that provided a more masculine perspective for the viewer. _No More Mr. Nice Guy_. Perfect.

Women. Men. Mutants. They all held their respective qualities that turned me on. Yet, there was something 'bout men and their dominant traits that set my blood on fire. I always enjoyed a fierce personality; someone who'd fight me for it instead of being soft and compliant, and most times it was men who brought that to life.

I flipped through the pages and pretty soon I had what I was looking for. All of my unease and pent up energy seemed to evaporate as I focused on the image before me. Tall, dark, and handsome; a lean muscular man that was set in a defensive stance. A majority of his features were obscured in shadow, yet that did nothing to hide the intensity of his gaze.

I settled back comfortably and took some time to gaze over the golden hue of this man's flesh; firm and sleek - with a flexibility that could rival my own. The positions that I could force him into. The sounds that I could draw from that firm mouth. I felt a possessive shiver run down my spine at that thought. A most delicious prize this would be.

 _Damn fuckin' shit. Conquer. Devour. Claim._

As my mind began to lose itself in a familiar haze I allowed for my hand to travel slowly down my plastron; teasing myself slightly with images of what I could make this man do for me. His dark eyes begging for my touch, his mouth panting out my name. I growled out a groan as soon as my palm grazed over the slight bulge that was rapidly forming. I hissed out a breath as I continued to tease my growing erection with more insistent motions. I could vividly imagine the heat of this man's body against my own; hot breath scorching over my cheek as I forced him into submission - made him _mine._

I had begun to undo the clasp of my pants in order to reach for my cock; eager for the touch of friction that would bring me to completion. Thoughts of what I was supposed to be doing here escaped my mind as all I could think of was a way to attain sweet release. Soon my fingers skimmed over the softening plates of my slit, and I couldn't help but let out a gruffly low churr.

I could feel my heart pound in excitement, and a shiver of pleasure ran from the tip of my spine all the way down to my toes. I worried the bottom of my lip between my teeth as I finally let myself drop down; the cool air kissing my sensitive flesh and causing for it to twitch in anticipation. Blunt nails caressed the base of my dick before traveling up along my swollen shaft. _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_ I continued the sweet torture as I circled a finger over the head of my cock and swirled the droplets of precum down my long shaft. _Oh fuck. So close._ My hand began to blur as the toxic image of this fantasy stole my sole focus.

 _Almost…_

 _There..._

Teetering on the brink of completion. Breathes growing heavy. Satisfaction so damn close. Then the fuckin' door decides to fly off it's hinges, and it's like a bucket of cold water being thrown over my head.

"What the fuck!?" I growled out as my cock disappeared from view in a painful haste. Confusion and anger warred with each other as I managed to spot shadows flitting inside the room in a familiar pattern. Hell no, not again. Suddenly there was the pop of the lights going out as a hoard of shuriken flew through the air; leaving me in utter darkness. _Shit. They weren't kidding_. Samurai bunny apocalypse.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. More than likely I'll go over this again to make sure it's alright. I'm just so tired, but I really wanted to get this posted for you. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
